Nu Gundam
RX-93 Nu Gundam ' (RX-93 νガンダム) is a Newtype mobile suit personally designed by Amuro. A notable figure who helped with its development is Chan Agi. It is uniquely equipped with the Psycommu system, a utility that heightens a Newtype's abilities and channels the pilot's emotions as a source of power. Together with the Psycho Frame, it has the potential to unleash its true capabilities. Although it was still in its testing phases, Amuro eventually pilots it to stop Char's rebellion. The pilot and the suit's whereabouts remain unknown after the battle. Its formal launch in the movie is fondly remembered by several Japanese Gundam fans. The background music that plays in the movie, titled ''Sally, is used in the Japanese version of Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 (especially during the Char's Counterattack related story modes). Battle Data Moveset Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 Stationary : : Fires a shot from its rifle. May normally fire up to three times. : , : Launching cut with a beam saber. Breaks through opponent's guard. : , , : Fires two missiles. : , , , : Unleashes all funnels to shoot in a fan formation in front of the mecha. : , , , , : A single uplifting slash. Makes Nu Gundam and its foe airborne. : , , , , , : Uses all funnels to create a pyramid barrier around itself. The funnels will hit multiple times when they start the barrier. Possible to continue attacking with attacks that don't use funnels, protecting player. Resembles the move done by Amuro in his fight against Quess and Gyunei. : , , , , , : Several left and right cuts with its saber. :Held (Smash Attack): A single powerful cut with its saber. : : Stands in place and has all funnels circle around Nu Gundam. Funnels shoots downwards. :Combination : Advances while cutting several times with saber. Nu Gundam's charge attack combinations (C2~C6), dashing charge, and its Smash Attack may be canceled into a Boost Attack. Dashing/Aerial : (Boost Attack): Rushes forward with shield arm in front. : , , , : Two punches and finish with a spin kick. : , : Launches all six funnels to fire in a straight line forward. :Aerial : Uses its bazooka to shoot forward. Juggles opponents with each shot. Pauses for the final blow. Skills Pilots may learn the following skills when using this Mobile Suit in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 *'''Leadership - Ally pilots will deal more damage *'Range Enhance' - Attacks increase their reach *'Hates to Lose' - 15 second attack power boost after winning duels *'High Tension' - SPs will always be Hyper SP Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 Moveset Same as previous title excluding Smash Attack. Gains the following changes/additions. : , , , , ( ), ( ): Unleashes all funnels to shoot in a fan formation in front of the mecha. Reassembles fin funnels to shoot forward two more times. : , , , , , : Uses all funnels to create a pyramid barrier around itself. Possible to continue attacking with attacks that don't use funnels. Cancels any laser beam attacks from rifles. Funnels will no longer hit enemies as the barrier is being formed. Resembles the move done by Amuro in his fight against Quess and Gyunei. : , , , , , : Left and right cuts with its saber, spinning kick, and left slash. Follows with a jumping slice and ends with an overhead cut. Special Equipment In the third title, players can unlock a unique ability for Nu Gundam with the following special requirements. *'Psycoframe' - After shooting down 250 Mobile Suits, damaging attacks will increase the recovery rate for SP gauge. **'How to obtain': Build up a level 4 relationship rating with Amuro. Mission Mode The following section is for Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. How to obtain License: Have licenses for Gundam, Gundam MK-II, Z Gundam and ZZ Gundam. Have a friendship level of trust with Amuro. Clear the two part mission, The Strongest Gundam. :The Strongest Gundam 1 ::Difficulty: 3/8 ::Location: Axis, Lunar 2 ::Ally/Allies - Amuro ::Enemy/Enemies - :The Strongest Gundam 2 ::Difficulty: 4/8 ::Location: Axis, Lunar 2 ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - Amuro How to unlock permission to obtain Part 4s: Finish both of Amuro's stories in Official Mode. Be a Newtype and have a Nu Gundam license. Be friends with at least 10 people. Finish the Extra Mission: Amuro Ray and view the following Terminal event. :Amuro Ray ::Difficulty: 7/8 (Hard only) ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - A longer alternate method is to finish "The True DYNASTY WARRIORS: GUNDAM" Extra Mission. #Have a pilot be friends with at least 40 other characters and finish the "Power of Bonds" Extra Mission. #Once this pilot has completed at least 50 missions, choose to complete the Free Mission, "50 Missions Completed". #Accumulate a sum of at least 50,000 shot down foes with the playable cast and complete the Free Mission, "50,000 Enemies Shot Down". #Have the same character retain maximum friendship ratings with the playable cast of the first game to complete all six "Remember the Past" Missions. This unlocks "Remember the Past 7". Complete this stage to unlock Musha Gundam's License Mission, "Aratama". #With the same character, obtain the licenses for all other Mobile Suits and then obtain Musha Gundam's license. #If all of the requirements have been met, Musha Gundam MK II's License Mission, "Nigitama", should be unlocked. Complete it to gain its license. #Then complete the Extra Mission for Musha Gundam's Part 4s, "One Man Army". #After clearing "One Man Army", clear Musha Gundam MK II's Extra Mission, "Challenge the Legend". #When "Power of Bonds", "One Man Army", and "Challenge the Legend" are completed, the final mission of the game will be made available. :The True DYNASTY WARRIORS: GUNDAM ::Difficulty: 8/8 (Hard Only) ::Location: Surface ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - Musha Gundam, Musha Gundam MK II After completing The True DYNASTY WARRIORS: GUNDAM, Part 4s for all Licensed Mobile Suits will be unlocked. The pilot who completed the mission will have a dramatic boost of friendly relations with the entire cast. External Links *Gundam Wiki page Category:Mobile Suits